Goblins
Goblins were the smallest race in Middle-Earth, much related to Orcs, that lived deep under the Misty Mountains in many strongholds, ever since the War of Wrath in the First Age. History and Description The name "Goblin" is used in The Hobbit to replace usage of the word "Orc," except for when describing larger Goblins. When Melkor was taken in chains to Valinor, the Goblins and other foul creatures were forced to flee from Angband. Their kingdoms spread throughout many mountains of Middle-earth; notable cities include Goblin-town near the High Pass above Rivendell, the Goblin-capital at Mount Gundabad, and the former Dwarf-kingdom of Angband, Moria. They are similar to orcs in appearance, but are slightly smaller, sometimes hunched over or appearing to walk and run with limps. Their blood is black in color, as with all orc breeds which is normal. They also seem to be "slimy", as seen when The Fellowship is attacked in Moria. They are seen as slaves by larger orcs breeds. The Goblins are usually shorter in height and skinnier in weight. Tolkien never gives the exact height or weight, though they look about the size of hobbits, or possibly just a little bigger. Attributes Unlike most orc races, Goblins are capable of governing themselves as they are often lead by etheir a chieften or a king. The government is an absolute monarchy. The goblin king is often the supreme ruler of the entire goblin race, with the chieftens being below his power. Goblins can also be able to see in total darkness, enabling them to make their homes in deep underground tunnels. They can also crawl and climb with ease with the help of their segmented spiked armor, another vital skill for any creature dwelling in the cave networks. It also appears that goblins are very capable of rearing and training animals as beasts of war and burden. In The Hobbit, Goblins follow Thorin's company on Wargs to the Battle of the Five Armies, where they show their deadly effectiveness with the beasts. Like all Orcs, Goblins are entirely evil, and will soon begin fighting amongst themselves unless held in check by a strong leader. In The Fellowship of the Ring they attack the Fellowship as well as using a Cave Troll. However, they fled as soon as thirteen were killed. Their Chieftain was also slain by Aragorn after stabbing Frodo with a spear. In the The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth game-series the goblins have the ability to scale walls, as well as build tunnels which can allow them to move their troops around great distances. Weapons and armor Goblin weapons are varied and often described as scavenged and of poor quality, yet deadly. Their arsenal includes scimitars, arrows and shields, often coated in poison to continue damaging their enemies after the initial blow. They also wield the weapons of previous victims, although they will not touch many Elf-weapons due to the power in them. Their own armor is made in a crude fashion and is often described as rusty, but strong enough to protect the wearer from the unceasing skirmishes amongst the different Goblin clans and the occasional meetings with other races. The armor is often segmented or otherwise designed for mobility, allowing the Goblins to scale walls and cliffs with ease. It is believed that their armour and weapons were modeled after the physical appearance of the Balrog, Durin's Bane in Moria, whom feared greatly, and possibly worshiped. Fellowship of the Ring (movie) In the Peter Jackson's movie of [[The Fellowship of the Ring|''The ]]Fellowship of the Ring, the Goblins have overrun the dwarven colony in Moria long before the events of the movie. When the Fellowship passes through the abandoned Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf, Pippin accidentally alerts the Goblins to their presence, causing a fight to break out in the Tomb of Balin. In this instance, their main weapon appears to be a Cave Troll, which has to be brought down by the whole Fellowship, but the entire force is wiped out by the end of the battle. However, the skirmish allows a much larger force of Goblins to close in on the Fellowship, which flees to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. Unfortunately for them, even more Goblins intercept them in one of Dwarrowdelf's great halls, emerging from cracks in the floor and holes in the ceiling to aid their comrades. to attack the Elves, in a BFME campaign]]Trapped in a near-literal sea of Goblins, the Fellowship could only prepare for death, but the evil creatures suddenly paused as a menacing roar echoed in the distance. As a distant hall lit with a fiery orange glow, the Goblins inexplicably fled in all directions, leaving the Fellowship to wonder at their fortune - as well as at what was coming next: Durin's Bane. The Fellowship of the Ring (book) In the book however, they are portrayed as much more effective fighters. It was a Goblin chieftain who stabbed Frodo, rather than the Cave Troll in the movie, and Sam was also injured by another Goblin. Haldir tells the Fellowship that the goblins will track for long distances, even during the day, to avenge the death of a chieftain. The Two Towers (movie) One of the Uruk-Hai in the Peter Jackson film, Lurtz, was portrayed as the leader or captain of the party who actually killed Boromir. In Peter Jackson's film, four goblins look like the uruk-hai, yet they have the curving blades not associated with uruks. The larger-breed of Orcs seemingly have little use for the sun-hating mountain goblins, except maybe as cannon-fodder in battle. The Two Towers (book) In the book of ''The Two Towers, the goblins go to Isengard to report to Saruman telling him that the Fellowship passed through Moria. Saruman then sends Uglúk and Uruk-Hai from Isengard, orcs from Mordor and goblins from Moria to attack the Fellowship on Amon Hen. The Goblins go to get revenge for the chieftain killed by Aragorn in Moria. They also retreat with the Uruk-Hai who have Merry and Pippin as prisoners and get to Fangorn Forest. However, when the orcs are trying to calculate how much further they have to travel it ends in a minor battle. The goblins then retreat in different directions; some flee back to Moria while others head for Fangorn. It is unknown exactly how many escaped and how many died. Legolas also finds four goblins dead at Amon Hen. List of Goblin units & Heroes in Games & Movies * -War Mascot on the Final score in BFME II]]Goblin Warrior *Goblin Archers *Cave-troll *Half-Troll Marauders *Mountain Giants *Fire-Drakes *Spiderlings *Goblin Spider Riders *Wildmen of Dunland *Corsairs of Umbar *Half-Troll Swordsmen *Fire Drake Brood Heroes *Shelob *Drogoth the Dragon-Lord *Gorkil The Goblin-King *Azog External links * Category:Goblins Category:Orcs Category:Moria Creatures Category:Agents of Saruman Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Misty Mountain creatures Category:Minions of Angmar Category:Races Category:Servants of Morgoth